Soul Mates
by Raychel
Summary: Lucius won't belive that his son will be destined to fall in love with a certain person. A spell is cast to make Hermione and Draco forget about the love that was meant to happen.
1. The Spell

The halls of Hogwarts academy were usually quiet and calm at night. But the night of December twelfth there was a commotion in the halls. As professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid walked through the halls, causing all of the paintings on the walls to turn and look at them. There was an unfamiliar figure behind them lurking in the shadows, holding a wand to their backs.

"We have to do this." Professor Dumbledore said sadly, pretending to not know that Lucius Malfoy was behind them.

"But Professor, this is fate. You can't mess with fate. Do you know the risks we're taking by performing this kind of a spell?!" Hagrid's voice came out louder then it should have and some paintings shhh'd him, making sure he didn't awake any of the young students sleeping soundly among the walls.

"We have to, Hagrid. He'll kill her if we don't…" Dumbledore hid the shakiness in his voice.

"I will NOT have my unborn son falling in love with a filthy muggle born mudblood." Lucius growled as they reached the room they were walking to.

"You can't stop fate!" Professor McGonagall hissed to Lucius. He was caught by surprise at her outburst and took his wand and put it to her nose.

"Unless you want to die as well, professor, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you until this spell his taken place." Lucius' voice dripped with hatred and Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall to stay quiet. She looked down, but nodded slightly.

"But they haven't even been born yet. You don't know for sure that the prophecy is true." Hagrid told him. Lucius narrowed his eyes and turned his concentration to the half giant.

"Did you not hear what I said, Giant? This is going to happen whether you like it or not. My son will be born to the best, to have the most. But he will NOT be destined to be with a non pureblood."

"Fate is fate Lucius. Destiny is destiny. It's not our duty to have a say in it-"

"It is my duty and you will perform the spell. You will do it, or Hogwarts and all it's sleeping students will burn tonight." By the tone and manner of Lucius all of the teachers knew that he meant business.

"Fine. When he is born, bring me some of his hair. That will finish the ritual. And the girls parents know about what will happen if they don't bring her hair in as well. They know that their daughter will die unless this ritual takes place." Dumbledore told Lucius.

"But you can begin the spell tonight, can't you."

"Yes…but-"

"No buts old man, just do it!" His voice echoed and Dumbledore took a seat, along with the other two teachers. For the sake of their innocent students and the innocent life of one little girl.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked the others. They nodded and lit the candles that were made into a circle.

"What will happen?" Lucius asked.

"First we will see what it would be like if their destiny would take it's right place…then afterwards we will change the path." McGonagall said. Above the candles, flashed pictures. First of a young platinum blonde haired boy, then of a girl the same age with brown hair and a dashing smile. The pictures went on until they came to what they were supposed to change…it was the third year at Hogwarts, the two pupils were dating, now falling in love, then to Lucius' dismay a wedding…

"Change this at once!" Not really meaning to follow his orders the three teachers winced and said at the same time…

Time of soon to be,

Make it so they won't see.

The love that's truly there.

Instead take this pair.

Turn their love to hate.

At which will seal their fate.

There was a huge noise of thunder and the pictures became more and more vivid. The happy faces of these two soul mates turned into sneers, then anger, then they saw the girl's fate landing with another boy and then they saw Lucius' son landing with another girl. Finally after a few more pictures, everything went dark,

"Well? Did it work?" Lucius asked after a moment, sounding still as cold as ever. Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yes. It worked. Bring us the hair and never speak to us of this again." Dumbledore said just as cold as Lucius looked.

"Right. Have a horrible night." And with that Lucius Malfoy left, leaving the three teachers to do nothing but stare guiltily at each other.

"We're awful." Hagrid bawled.

"Now, now Hagrid. We had too. It was not our choice." McGonagall said wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Doesn't he know the price that some people pay for toying with destiny? We could all end up in Azkaban!" Hagrid wept.

"No we won't. The ministry of magic understands when there are innocent lives at stake." Dumbledore said, though he knew that it didn't change anything.

"What's going to happen Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know. They can never know."

"But-"

"No! their lives have been changed forever. To know that they were ever truly destined to be together would cause serious damage. More then we would wish to know." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Right. So we just go on…"

"Yes. We just go on as if they were never meant to be together. Only we know the truth. And we must never let it sleep. Do you two understand my words? NEVER let it slip." Dumbledore said, he blew out the candles and left.

Two months later the Granger family as well as the Malfoy's sat beside each other, for the first and only time ever. They had come to give the hair off of their infants.

"We'll do this quick." Dumbledore spoke, going over to the little one that had been named Draco. Draco cooed at him and Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, "I'm sorry little one." He said taking a piece of his blonde hair. He then went over to the little girl who had been called Hermione and took a strand of her brown hair. She was sleeping soundly.

"How much will this change things?" Hermione's mother asked quietly.

"Not too much. They will have an unexplained hate for each other. It will replace the love that would have blossomed otherwise. But they can never know. And I trust that you as parents," Dumbledore made a pass at Lucius, "will never speak of this to your children."

Lucius scoffed, "HAH. Humiliate my son and tell him he was too fall in love with a muggle born? Despicable." 

"Don't you mean humiliate yourself Lucius? Love has no eyes, for it is blind and passionately real. We never pick who we love. In fact soul mates are very rare. It's sad that these two won't be able to play out their true destiny." Dumbledore walked away from the parents and went over to the cauldron.

"Here my Ithicas, when this strand reaches you…" Dumbledore finished with the incantation and immediately everything turned black. The two babies rose into the air with light shining down on them. The parents watched in shock as the two souls were apparently being taken away from them.

"What's happening?!" Someone yelled out.

"This can't be true…"

"Why? Why us?!"

"no…no…"

The words came out of the shadows and if everyone was as smart as Dumbledore had hoped they would realize that these were the voices of the children in later years.

"I love you Hermione." 

"I love you, too. What's happening?!"

"It's not our choice…"

"Please don't go-"

The sweet voices were turned into angry, hatred ones.

"Get away from me Mudblood."

"Eat worms Malfoy."

"I hope you die Granger."

"Not as much I hope you do."

"I hate you with every ember of my soul."

"I loathe and detest you…"

Then everything went back to normal and the babies were back in the arms of their mothers.

"What on earth was that, Dumbledore?" Lucius hissed.

"Oh that? That was the transformation." Dumbledore said with a scratch in his voice.

"It is done…these two will only hate one another. But know this…they must be careful. For fate has a way of finding its way back to a soul."

"What do you talk of? My son will learn to hate her." And with that Lucius led his wife and hild away and the Grangers sniffled.

"Will she love another?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Yes, but not as much as she would ever have loved Draco." Dumbledore shook his head in shame, "So sad…but we must be strong."

"Dumbledore, what did you mean that they must be careful?"

"If they cross a line, any kind. Then their fate will find them and this spell will be overpowered."

"Cross the line?"

"Yes…cross the line…" Dumbledore said no more and made his way past them.

"I will see you in eleven years." And with that he was gone.


	2. Just a dream

15 years later…

"I hate him…I hate him…I loathe him…I detest him…" Hermione Granger said as she stomped across the Hogwarts campus. Hermione wasn't a mean person, she never hated anyone. But for some reason she hated Draco Malfoy. She hated him with all her being. If she ever hated anyone more then anything, it was Draco. That stupid boy and his stupid smirk and his stupid grin and his-

"Hermione?" Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend called to her. He is so-.

"Oh, hi Harry." Hermione pulled her head out of the dungeons and smiled at him. He was almost 6 feet and his short black hair was blown around by the wind, giving it that just out of bed look. Hermione couldn't help thinking that he was handsome. But then after reminding herself that he was her best friend she recovered with great ease.

"Would you like me to kill Malfoy for you? Because I can." Hermione laughed at Harry's words, then after realizing that he was half serious she gasped, "Harry Potter! No way, no matter how much I hate that stupid, blonde haired…"

"And everything else in the book git? Yeah, yeah I know. But Hermione he makes you miserable." Harry argued with her.

"I know. But it's kind of a two way street. Malfoy and I were just born to hate each other. And what's even weirder Harry, is that it seems to be growing." Hermione said confused.

"What does?"

"The hate. I mean it gets worse and worse…"

"Granger! You up for another game?" Malfoy's voice said so close to her ear that she fell out of surprise. Harry was surprised as well for they had not noticed him come up next to them. Harry held out hand to Hermione but Draco pushed it away.

"She can take care of herself, Potter. If you have any smarts at all. You'll stay away from me Granger. And NOT throw any more fire bolts at me." Malfoy's eyes burned with hatred and Hermione stood so she was just barely inches away from his face. Harry narrowed his eyes as Draco stared down at Hermione, and they just glared at each other.

"Oh no! Break it up you too!" Hagrid called frantically, Harry looked over at the direction that Hagrid was coming from and frowned. Why did Hagrid always show up when Draco was always about to get his ass kicked by Hermione? Then he looked back and Hermione and Draco who were still as statues and felt a weird feeling in his stomach. It was as if they were in a trance. But they were finally pulled away when Hagrid stepped in between them.

"Get to class, both of you. And don't ever let me catch you two this near to each other ever again." Hagrids words confused all three of them, but with one more glare at Hermione Draco left.

"thanks Hagrid. But someday you should really just let me finish him." Hermione said, as she and Harry walked to class.

* * * *************************************************

Hagrid heaved a big sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. He couldn't do this much longer. His job was to teach at Hogwarts, but another part of his job was to keep an eye and Hermione and Draco. Dumbledore never did tell anyone what crossing the line meant for the two youngsters, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Hagrid, was that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger? At it again?" Professor McGonagall said from out of nowhere.

"Sure was Professor."

"Well, that was a close one wasn't it?" She said under her breath. All of the students were almost clear out of the grounds and into their needed to be classrooms.

"They're going to kill each other they are." Hagrid said as he and the professor began walking back to the inside of the castle.

"Every day in class it's the same thing. Fighting! Threatening. And here's the weird thing Hagrid, it's getting worse and worse. Sometimes they say things to each other as if they don't know what they're saying. They come out of it of course, I've seen their faces before it terrifies them." Professor McGonagall's voice was sad.

"They are under a spell after a all. A mighty powerful one. It's a shame. Dumbledore told me that the reason their hate grows every day is because it replaces the love that should have taken place. So naturally they're going to grow into hating each other, it's how much they would have loved each other. If only…" Hagrid's voice trailed off.

"If only what Hagrid?"

"Aw nothing. I was just thinki n I was."

"Well don't try any funny business Hagrid. We can't afford for anyone to know. Anyone…" And with that they spoke no more words of the spell or of Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Instead they held onto the truth, as much as it almost killed them.

**********************************************************

"Lightning bolts? Fire? You two are going to Dumbledore's office right now!" Professor Snape never intervened when Draco picked on Hermione. But this was serious. Both had their wands pointing at each other, ready to blow the other's head off.

"NOW. Harry, go with them to make sure they don't kill each other. If you two do kill each other then I will forced to make sure you haunt this school forever." Snape growled. Hermione and Draco kept glaring at each other and Harry pulled Hermione by the arm. When they got to Dumbledores office Harry took a seat outside.

"You're not coming?" Hermione asked him, keeping an eye on Draco.

"No. You two really need to work this out. This is insane, I mean I hate Malfoy too…but…well never mind."

"Harry potter are you actually-"

"Ms. Granger…Mr. Malfoy. Nice to see you two. Come into my office." Dumbledore let them in and told them to take a seat. Hermione pulled he chair across the room from Malfoy's and Dumbledore looked at her amusingly. But there was still sadness in his eyes.

"Now…what is this? number fifty since you two have come to Hogwarts. Interesting. I would have think that there would have been more then fifty." Dumbledore made Hermione and Draco exchange a look.

"What are you talking about? You say that as if…" But Hermione's voice trailed off.

"As if what, Ms. Granger?"

"Nothing." She looked at her hands and Draco smirked. She was going to point out that Dumbledore made the remark as if he expected Hermione and Draco to hate each other.

"Well, off you go. Fifty points off each other the houses. Maybe next time you two will think before trying to kill each other." Dumbledore sent them out of his office and put his head in his hands.

"Dumbledore sir?" Hagrids voice made the professor jump slightly.

"Hello Hagrid." He said warmly.

"Hello sir. Listen, I was thinking, do you think that maybe I could just-"

"no." The professor said flatly.

"But-"

"Hagrid. They are destined to hate each other!"

"On contraire professor. They are destine to love each other. Can't I just do a little bit of something? It hurts to see them it does, knowing that all that hatred is really fueled by love. I wish I loved someone like that, wish I had a soul mate." Hagrid sighed and Dumbledore could see the pained expression on his face.

"Hagrid…the consequences could be immense. They couldn't handle the truth. Noone could. We have to go on as if we know nothing." Hagrid looked away from the professor and thought to himself.

"Alright professor. Alright." He didn't let the professor know what he was planning. No one knew what he was planning.

**************************************************

Hermione slipped on her nightgown and got into her warm and comforting bed. She sighed and turned onto her left side, pushing a few stray strands of hair that had fallen into her face. There was an aching in her heart that kept getting stronger and she didn't know where it was coming from. She turned onto her back and looked up at the bunk above her.

"Hermione? You ok?" Parvati Patil asked her.

"Yes. Goonight Parvati."

"Good night." And with that Hermione allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep…

__

…..she was walking the hallways, for some reason she stopped outside professor Dumbledores office and heard two voices coming from within. She tried to make it out but nothing came out of it…she turned and almost collapsed when she saw the sight in from of her. It was herself! And she was kissing a boy! Hm, Hermione thought, maybe im seeing…

But her heart stopped when she saw who she was kissing. The platinum blonde hair gave it away.

"no way…" She muttered.

"Granger…what the hell are you doing in my dream?" Draco Malfoy's voice said….

"You're dream? This is my dream and answer me one question…actually two Malfoy. Wy one earth are both of you in my dream??" Hermione moved to the side so Malfoy could see what she was seeing.

"why the hell would I dream something like this?! Aaagh, I need to wake up. Wake up Draco." Malfoy put his face in his hands and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"it's no use. We're in a deep sleep." She sighed.

"So wait a minute, why are we in each others dreams and why the HELL are there another pair of us snogging?" Draco fumed, "Is this your idea of a sick fantasy? HAH. I would never go near you."

"My fantasy?! I don't think so Malfoy. I hate you as much as you hate me." but after her words left her mouth she heard her other self say something.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione's face whitened at not only her words, but the emotion in her words. She was saying it with as much passion as she said to Draco that she hated him.

"EW!" Draco cried out, glaring at Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth, but instead she heard Draco's voice.

"I love you too, Hermione." The other Draco said with more passion then Hermione had ever heard. She watched in a daze as Draco's hands moved up and down her back and then cringed when she saw herself run her hands through his hair.

"I think that I'm going to be sick." Draco said, clutching his side.

"I'm with you. Let's wake up. NOW." She said as if to command herself. But she and Draco stood there miserably, both looking sick to their stomachs.

"Ok, I have a serious question for you now. Why are we dreaming about this?" Draco asked, some of the hate falling out of his voice. Hermione thought for a moment and then scowled.

"Maybe it's someone idea of a sick joke." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. His mouth dropped open and his cheeks got slightly red.

"Are you implying that I set this up? Hah! You really are off your rocker Granger." Malfoy sneered. Hermione could see that this wasn't Malfoy's fault. But she would have rathered blame him. 

"You wanna know something weird?" Hermione said to him, concentrating hard.

"No thank you, just looking at you is weird enough."

"Shut up! Now listen to me. You have got to be honest. As bizarre as this whole horrible disgusting display is, does it feel familiar to you?" Hermione's eyes turned lost and Malfoy suddenly had a strong urge to put her hair behind her ear, kiss her forehead and hold her. He was disgusted with himself for even feeling that.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Because it feels familiar to me…"

"Come off it Granger. This is really sick. I can't believe you would conjure-"

"I didn't do this!! Now listen to me. Do you hate me?" Hermione's question caught him off guard.

"Of course I do." Malfoy said, his voice forced.

"Do you REALLY." Hermione pressed. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and pondered the question. Of course he hated her…didn't he?

"As weird as this is going to sound…Not right now I don't." Malfoy admitted to her.

"I don't hate you either." Hermione said backing away from him, "In fact…I'm beginning to feel the worst thing imaginable for you. Oh god! Must wake up…must wake up…" Hermione slapped herself in the face and Malfoy groaned.

"Yes, yes. We must wake up. This isn't funny anymore." Malfoy knew the feeling Hermione was feeling for him, since he was feeling it too. It was awful, but yet so wonderful. His insides felt warm and his heart softened for a moment. Her eyes pierced his and they began to walk towards each other as if a force was bringing them toward each other.

"wait. I think that we should get away from each other." Hermione said, stopping herself before she could get to Draco.

"Do we have to?" Draco was already falling into this weird trance and Hermione was backing away from him.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do." She warned him shakily. Not sure she meant her words.

"I can't help it…it's like there's this unseen force." Draco said slowly as he came closer to Hermione. She backed into a wall and looked into Draco's gray eyes. They were enchanting and seemed to be pulling her in. She could feel the strong urge to go to him and kiss him with all of might, wrap her arms around his neck and never let go. But there was another tiny part of her fighting it.

"Draco. Stop. Go back to your corner…" Hermione squeaked. But Draco was now inches away from her.

"Afraid I can't do that Granger." He said quietly.

"Oh god…" she squeaked as she could feel Draco's warm breath on her neck.

"Why do I feel this for you?" He whispered into her ear.

"It's not real…It's not real." Hermione closed her eyes, but decided that was a mistake when she could feel Draco's lips against hers. If she was smart, she would have pulled away. Whatever this magic was, she couldn't fight it. Draco's right hand lifted and caressed her cheek. Hermione put her arms slowly around his neck and pulled his towards her. Then all of the sudden something happened. Neither of them were sure what, but they were forced to break apart from each other to look at another scene playing in front of them…

"I will not have my unborn son fall in love with a muggle born, filthy…" And they saw. They watched as Lucius threatened the teachers. Watched as their parents walked down the hallways with them in their arms. Watched the looks on the professors' faces as they did the spell. After it was over, Hermione and Draco looked at each other in bewilderment.

"That's why I hate you more then I've ever hated anyone." Hermione said in realization. She brought her hand to her mouth and could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry." Draco told her.

"This has GOT to be the weirdest dream I have ever had." Hermione said, turning around and going to another hallway.

"You still think that this is dream?" Draco called after her, "It's not! You're running. Don't run, now we know that truth." Draco's voice just made her more determined to find a way out of this dream.

"And what is the truth Malfoy? That we're really destined to love each other?? Right then. This dream NEVER happened." and after she uttered those words she could feel herself fall and she kept falling…

Hermione woke up with a start and caught her breath.

"No fucking way." She said looking at herself in her tiny mirror. Her head was spinning. She did not just have a dream about what she think she had dreamt about.

"Hermione? You ok?" Lavender asked, she had been woken up by Hermione's antics as she had slept, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"You could call it that." Hermione said and laid back down, trying to clear her brain of what had happened.

********************************************************

"Just a dream…jut a dream." Draco said as he got out of the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and could see that there was something different about him. His eyes weren't as hard as they were the other day and he felt strange. Come to think of it, he felt a weird twinge of familiarity in the emotion, since his dream, "It was just a dream right?" He asked himself, it didn't mean anything…nothing.


	3. didn't sleep very well i guess

"You ok Hermione? You look tired and you're awfully quiet." Harry asked Hermione that morning at breakfast. Hermione avoided his eyes and nodded.

"Hope you're not coming down with what I had Hermione, that was bloody awful, I was in the bathroom-" Hermione cut him off before he could finish what she knew he was going to say.

"Thanks Ron, but I'm not sick, just didn't sleep very well is all." Hermione said, ignoring Harry's concern.

"Why?" Ron asked, ignoring his food for once.

"Had nightmares about-" But Hermione stopped herself before she let her two best friends know that she had dreamt about their worst enemy. And not only had she dreamt about him…but actually kissed him in her dream. Out of all the people I decided to kiss in a dream, it had be Draco Malfoy. Hermione thought miserably. 

"Mione? What did you dream about?" Ron asked.

"You can tell us. Is it bad?" Harry asked. Hermione thought fast, she had to tell them something, she couldn't just leave them hanging. But what would she tell them??

"I-I had a dream that Hagrid was fired and killed Dumbledore." Hermione lied. She felt even worse for making up an even more awful dream, but it was enough to convince Harry and Ron, because the color drained from their faces. Ron gulped.

"Are…are you serious? You don't think it was like a premonition do you? You've had those in the past, you're dreams never lie Hermione. And you rarely ever have nightmares." Ron asked nervously. Ron was right. Hermione rarely did have nightmares and even though they weren't thinking of the same dream, Hermione found herself glance over at Draco who looked just as tired as she felt. His shoulders tensed and his eyes caught hers. She broke away from his eyes and avoided thinking about it anymore.

"I'm sure it was just a dream." Hermione lied again. She felt like she had just betrayed them, but wouldn't it betray them even more to know that she was having dreams about Draco Malfoy? She sighed and looked around the room and saw Dumbledore and Hagrid arguing about something. This seemed familiar to her. She could tell that Dumbledore was very disappointed and angry while Hagrid looked like he was trying to explain himself. Professor McGonagall Seemed to be trying to intervene and Hermione noticed that Draco was looking at them as well.

"You're sure you're alright?" Harry asked Hermione, loud enough so only she heard him. She forced a small smile.

"Of course I'm sure Harry. Please don't worry." Hermione made herself eat the rest of her breakfast, but a part of her was so sad. She didn't feel the same hate towards Malfoy that she did the day before. I mean she still hated him, but not as much. The feeling made her squirm and she excused herself from the table. 

"I'm gonna go lay down before class starts." Was all she said and left the great hall, leaving a few people in curiosity. And two of those few were Ron and Harry.

******************************************************

"Oh god. I am so bloody tired." Draco muttered to no one in particular.

"Draco, you alright? Not sleep well?" Pansy Parkinson asked him, almost concerned. Draco made a face and decided to ignore her. Like he wanted to tell anyone (especially Pansy) what had happened last night. He looked over at Granger and noticed that she looked just as tired as he was. Her eyes were droopy and she was yawning. He saw her catch his eye and then immediately look away. No way me and that mudblood shared the same bloody dream, Draco thought to himself. That would just be to weird. But Granger was acting stranger then usual and the fact that she looked like she hadn't slept well made his suspicions go wild. 

He saw her get up after a while and decided to follow his instinct and left the Great Hall. He saw Harry and Ron look at him strangely, in which he shot them a look of death and the returned the glare. You'd think I shagged their mothers, Draco rolled his eyes. He saw Hermione ahead of him and made sure no one was around before he approached her.

"Granger." He drawled. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to him, with a look of fear mixed with anger.

"What Malfoy?" She said in the same tone that he had used with her. 

"I need to ask you something." He pulled her into small room that was vacant and obviously not being used that school year.

"I don't have time-"

"Shut up Granger, if you think I want to be missing my breakfast because of you you're wrong. I need to ask you a very important question." Malfoy's eyes showed a glint of fear, but the fear left just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Fine Malfoy. Ask away." Hermione sighed, pretending to not seem interested.

"I think you know what I'm going to ask. Did you sleep ok last night?" His question was more weird then annoying. Hermione looked at him unsurely.

"Sure. Thanks for asking, I gotta go." She began to leave, but his hand grabbed her arm. She didn't look at him though, but she did stay.

"You know what I mean Granger." Malfoy lowered his voice as if he were afraid of being heard, "You're not escaping that easily. You tell me why the hell we shared a dream last night or I'll never EVER leave you alone." He threatened. Hermione narrowed his eyes and pulled her arm away, slightly hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied.

"You're such a horrible liar Granger. How many times have you lied to professor Dumbledore telling him that it's always been my fault, our fights? I think you should realize by now that I've been watching you ever since we met at Hogwarts." Draco turned away and sat down in a chair.

"Fine. So what if we shared a dream? It's no big deal. This is Hogwarts, people share dreams all of the time!" Hermione told him. He looked at her doubtfully.

"Actually it's not that we shared a dream that's bothering me. It's what was in the dream Granger." He had a point. If Hermione and he had dreamt about killing one another then that would be more understanding, but they dreamt about something more insane.

"So it was a fluke dream. That's what it was. That's all it was." Hermione stammered. Draco sighed and wished that he could agree with the witch.

"This is getting us nowhere."

"So why did you even ask Malfoy?" Hermione changed her tone to be more gentle, "Why don't we just pretend that NOTHING ever happened?"

"What happened?" He said innocently, but with the same harshness in his voice.

"Exactly." Hermione said and left him, before he could keep her there. This was too bizarre. Draco could have kicked himself for even asking Granger. 

********************************************************

"Ms. Granger. Can I have a word with you please?" Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione startling her. She was leaving potions and Dumbledore rarely ever came to get her unless she was in trouble with Malfoy.

"Professor, uh, sure." Hermione said good bye to Ron and Harry and saw that Draco was looking at her. She shot him a glare and he shot the same one back.

"Ms. Granger there is something terribly serious believe has happened. You must be honest with me." Hermione could hear the urgency in Dumbledore's voice and she looked at him in concern.

"What is it Professor?" She asked, scared to know the answer. But she put on her best Hermione face.

"It involves Mr. Malfoy." This almost knocked Hermione into a coma. How did Professor Dumbledore know?! Well of course he knew, he was professor Dumbledore. Hermione was speechless.

"Oh god Professor, what on earth is happening?!" Hermione burst into unwanted tears, "Why am I feeling this way?! And why on earth did Malfoy and I share a dream last night? A VERY strange dream." Hermione had calmed a bit when Dumbledore handed her a steaming cup of tea that he made in mid air.

"There is something very serious that is happening. Now you must tell me what happened in the dream." Hermione told him everything, she told him how she saw her kissing Draco and then it really happened and then how she saw the spell, something about they were destined to be in love.

"Ms. Granger…Hermione…all these things you dreamt of. They are true I'm afraid. All of them. I know that this is hard to believe, but it is in fact true that you and Mr. Malfoy are soul mates. The hate you have so much for each other is to mask the love that is truly there." Dumbledore's words wee unbelievable. Hermione could feel her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach.

"So that's why I hate him so much." Hermione said softly, "because I love him so much?"

"Yes. Hermione." Dumbledore told her.

"But Dumbledore…why is this happening? Why the spell? Why did we dream this? I don't know what to say." Hermione was at loss for words. Her mind was in a bad haze and she looked at Dumbledore to ground herself.

"I'm afraid that whatever interfered with the spell… it will not go away. It's fate Hermione. Fate finds a way."

"But…but I hate him!" Hermione cried out.

"You do now. But soon the love that burns inside you and Mr. Malfoy will come back to you. You already notice a difference don't you? In your feelings." Dumbledore said to her and Hermione tried to swallow what he was handing her.

"I don't believe in fate." Hermione admitted sadly. Dumbledore patted her hand and nodded in understanding.

"I guess it's time to believe isn't it?" Dumbledore smiled half heartedly.

"But…I don't want to fall in love with him." Hermione said out of pure honesty.

"It won't be a fun ride, the process will be hard. You and Mr. Malfoy might not like each other one moment and then the next you'll want to be hugging him." Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione, this wasn't supposed to happen." 

"I don't want this to happen. Why was the spell cast anyway? Why put us through this and then make us fall in love…" Hermione's voice quavered.

"You two were never meant to know what was supposed to happen. Something more powerful is going on but I plan to speak to professor McGonagall and Hagrid first thing."

"But why on earth was the spell cast in the first place? If Malfoy and I were meant to be together then why were we turned against each other?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore knew she deserved an answer.

"It was either that or your life dear girl. Lucius Malfoy wasn't about to let his first born son fall in love with someone who wasn't of pureblood. So he told us that we change the fate or he would kill you. I'm afraid Hermione that you're life will once again be in danger." Dumbledore said this in a voice that made Hermione feel worse.

"But Dumbledore, what if me and Malfoy avoid our feelings? I mean, we don't have to-" But Dumbledore cut her off.

"You're feelings for Draco will be like no other and you will not want to deny them. He will not want to deny his either. You can try, but-"

"So we can try?"

"Hermione-"

"that's all I needed to know professor." And with that she left his office. Dumbledore shook his head and shame and then muttered, "good luck." under his breath.


	4. Love Fate just sucks

Harry and Ron wondered why Dumbledore had wanted to speak to only Hermione. They hoped that it wasn't about the dream that they thought Hermione had had.

"I don't know Ron. We should go ask Dumbledore tonight when everything is quiet." Harry told him. They looked up as Hermione entered the classroom and her face was tear streaked. She sat down next to Harry and laid hear head down on the desk.

"Hermione, what's wrong?!" Harry and Ron ask in unison.

"Life!" she said melodramatically, "Love! Fate! AGGGH." Hermione sniffled and Harry and Ron exchanged a very worried look.

"Love? Fate? Hermione, maybe you should go lay down." Harry suggested.

"No, I don't want to dream about-." But she stopped herself, " Have another nightmare I mean." She said, opening her text book.

"But you're really upset." Ron pointed out putting a hand on her shoulder, "What did Dumbledore speak to you about?" But that question made Hermione start bawling again and Ron felt worse for asking such a touchy question.

"Ms. Granger, are you going to sniffle through my whole class or compose yourself?" Snape hissed to her. Harry and Ron shot him daggers and Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Professor." She mumbled. Snape went back to looking down at his desk while everyone worked. After class a lot of the students asked if Hermione was alright. She lied and told them that she was just tired and missed home. It was of course a lie and Harry and Ron knew this but they didn't say anything Hermione afraid of upsetting her more. However Ron and Harry were really wondering what on earth Dumbledore had talked to Hermione about. At dinner Hermione hardly ate and they noticed her tense when Dumbledore walked into the great hall with a very pale faced Malfoy. Ron saw Hermione scowl and she pushed her plate of food out from in front of her.

"Malfoy looks like he's just seen a ghost." Ron said amused. Harry noticed that Hermione's eyes watered and he gave Ron a warning look. Ron looked at him like he was bonkers and mouthed, "so what? We hate him!" Harry nodded his head toward Hermione and when Ron saw her state he felt even more confused. Harry shook his head and looked over at Draco and was shocked that Draco had his own tears in his eyes and was looking at Hermione. What on earth is going on? He thought to himself. Hermione then all of the sudden ran out of the Great hall and Ron looked startled. 

"Better go after her Harry." Ron told him. But Harry wasn't listening.

"Someone already has." Harry said coldly.

"What?"

"Look." Harry pointed to Draco Malfoy who left his seat at the table and had fled after Hermione. Ron and Harry were sure that if someone saw the way they looked, they would think that Ron and Harry had seen a ghost as well.

******************************************************

"Granger!" Malfoy's voice echoed through the halls.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Hermione said, not looking at him. But she got up the stairs and the staircase moved to a dead end. She had no choice but to face Draco Malfoy. Her so called soul mate. Her eyes pierced his.

"We have to stay away from each other Malfoy. We can't let these pathetic feelings ruin our lives. Besides I still hate you." Hermione's voice shook. Malfoy's eyes looked lost and angry at the same time.

"You think that I'm happy about this Granger?! I'm just as horrified as you are!" Malfoy cried out. He probably is, Hermione thought realizing how much they hated each other, "Besides, fate or not…I could never love you." He sneered,

"Ditto Malfoy." Hermione said attempting to go back down the staircase. But Malfoy blocked her way.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of my way." She yelled at him.

"Uh oh." Draco's face turned to despair and Hermione knew why. She could feel it too. The force between them. It was so much stronger then in the dream and Hermione could feel the love…the hatred began to fall away and she had to make herself look away from Draco.

"No…"Hermione aid in despair as Draco approached her.

"I can't stop myself, Hermione. I don't know what to do." Draco fretted.

"You can kiss me." this time it was Hermione's turn to give into the feeling. Draco's eyes filled with love as he cupped her face in his warm hands and kissed her sweetly.

"Oh Draco…" She murmured as their kiss deepened and Draco's arms were now around Hermione's waist and he had her firmly in a sweet embrace.

"Oh Hermi-" but his voice stopped and the both of them opened their eyes and looked at each other in horror.

"Get off my Malfoy!" Hermione pushed him away and Malfoy distanced himself.

"Like I wanted to Granger!" Malfoy said, looking completely humiliated and he and Hermione avoided each other's eyes and didn't say anything for a moment.

"You can leave school." Malfoy's eyes lit up at his idea.

"Get real Malfoy, I am NOT leaving Hogwarts just to avoid you." Hermione rolled her eyes at his suggestion.

"Well then what do we do? I don't want this to happen every time we're near each other. I mean what if someone see's us?! I mean I don't think that this feeling cares what others think. It just overtakes us." Draco grumbled.

"See now why we can't be near one another?" Hermione pointed out to him, "Dumbledore explained, he said that-"

"I know what he said and I think it's rubbish. Even if it is true, my father will fix it. That way I won't end up with a filthy mudblood." Malfoy growled.

"Well I hope he does fix it, because lord knows I don't want to end up with a disgusting Slytherin," Hermione said in the same nasty voice, even more so.

"Wow, for once we agree on something." Malfoy said. The staircase changed itself and Hermione fled away from Draco. She had to get away from him, before that other part of her came out. 

**********************************************************

"Hagrid. I have to know what you did." Professor Dumbledore said to Hagrid who was staring guiltily at the ground.

"I didn't do a thing professor. I just sent a prayer with the unicorns." Hagrid said shrugging. Dumbledore slapped his forehead (not usual for Dumbledore)

"OH Hagrid, you know perfectly well that when we pray to unicorns that our prayers always carry out true." Dumbledore said in despair.

"I know professor. I honestly didn't think it would come true." But Hagrid was lying. It was he who prayed for Hermione and Draco to know the truth.

"Why, Hagrid? Why?"

"They deserve to know what would have happened. Don't worry Professor. It's only temporary, once they've known that could have loved each other, it will go away and they won't remember a thing. Just know that they still hate each other." Hagrid sighed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Hagrid looked as though he would cry.

"Well, I guess I should let them know that it won't last forever," Dumbledore said turning to leave Hagrid's hut.

"No Professor. They shouldn't know. Let them believe what they need to. Fate will take care of it." Hagrid implored.

"I'm beginning to dislike that word very much Hagrid. Very much indeed." Professor Dumbledore said to Hagrid, "Fate…" Dumbledore shook his head, "Whomever invented the word, much less the meaning deserves a good kick in the…well you know what I mean Hagrid."

"Right Professor. Well, it's late I ought to get to bed." Hagrid said saying good night to the Professor.

"Good night Hagrid." Dumbledore made his way back to his chambers and wasn't surprised to see Draco at his office.

"Mr. Malfoy, you know very well that you shouldn't be out this late." Dumbledore told Draco.

"I'm in like!" He wailed miserably throwing his head into his hands. Dumbledore found his remark amusing and he hid a smile.

"Dumbledore, will you shackle me up in the dungeon? Please??" Malfoy begged his headmaster.

"Not to worry dear boy, love will not kill you. In fact it might change you for the better." Dumbledore smiled at his perturbed student.

"I never said love, I said like!" He insisted.

"Well of course you like her. You didn't expect to fall in love with her immediately did you?" Dumbledore asked Draco who was now looking down at his hands, "Can I give you some advice Mr. Malfoy?" he asked sitting down next to Malfoy.

"What?" Malfoy looked curious but had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Soul mates are rare. In fact there are hardly any soul mates left. And the fact that you and ms Granger are fortunate to be soul mates…you should be thankful Draco." Draco started at Dumbledore.

"THAT's advice?! That's not advice, that's a fortune cookie. Professor, I can't fall in love with her. I just can't. If I do…what will happen?" Draco not only sounded concerned about what would happen to him, but Dumbledore found himself seeing that Draco was worried about Hermione.

"She will be in danger."

"My father will try to kill her won't he? That's why he had that bloody spell cast wasn't it? Oh god." Draco looked sick. Dumbledore set a comforting hand on a shaking Draco.

"You mustn't be scared son, it will all play out how it is meant to." Dumbledore stood and Draco looked miserable.

"Now try and get some rest."

"Professor wait," Dumbledore turned to Draco.

"Could you…maybe have her come to your office in the morning? So I can see her?" Draco couldn't believe what he was asking, but he was asking it. But Dumbledore did not act like Draco was growing horns out of his head but gave the boy an understanding nod.

"I will do what I can Mr. Malfoy. Now get some rest." Draco nodded, thanked the professor and hurried back to his dormitory.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

"I can't sleep." Hermione said to herself. She looked at her watch and saw that it was half past two in the morning. She wondered if Harry would notice if she borrowed his invisibility cloak, there was a book in the library that she wanted to read and no one would see her with the cloak. She made up her mind and tiptoed out of bed. She slipped on her robe and snuck into the boys dormitory. Hermione smiled at the peaceful face of Harry and felt a flutter in her stomach. Harry was such a good friend. She wished that she could tell him what was going on, but knowing how much he hated Malfoy he would probably react by hiding Hermione in the farthest Country.

"Thanks Harry." She whispered to him as she pulled the cloak out and draped it over her. She saw Harry smile faintly and then turn over to his other side. The lantern she was carrying was cold against her fingers and she pulled the cloak tighter around her.

"What's the good of a cloak if it doesn't even keep you warm?" Hermione muttered as she made her way down the corridor. She was halfway to her destination when she felt someone behind her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy walking down the corridor behind her cautiously.

"Great." Hermione sighed. She slid up against the wall and held her breath.

"I know you're there Granger. I can fucking feel you." Draco said miserably. Hermione frowned, but didn't move. Then she gasped when she saw Draco stop in front of her, put his hand up gently and pulled the cloak off of Hermione. 

"I told you. This damn curse thing called fate makes me feel where you are." Draco sighed and looked down at Hermione. She tried to keep herself from shaking. She didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him. She wanted to do both.

"I didn't come out tonight to chit chat Malfoy." She said and tried to pass him, but like always he blocked her way.

"Why are you out here then?" Draco asked her.

"Why are you being civil?" Hermione asked an even more important question. Draco sighed heavily.

"I don't know…I want to hate you. God knows I wish that I wanted to kill you. I keep trying to make myself but-" Draco put his face in his hands. Hermione awkwardly patted his shoulder and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Wow. I'm glad this isn't getting to me as bad as it's getting to you." She told him, then realized that maybe that wasn't so true.

"What are you talking about? It's equal Granger you idiot."

"Oh Draco that really hurt my feelings." Hermione decided to see what he would do if he thought that he had hurt her feelings. Draco's eyes widened and as if he had just insulted someone important and he hung his head.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it." He said guiltily.

"Uh…no big deal." Hermione said staring at him unsurely, "In fact…you're actually really freaking me out. I don't think my feelings are as strong for you at the moment." Hermione told him honestly.

"But you don't hate me do you?" He said more like a statement then a question.

"No Draco. I don't hate you at all." She admitted. His lips curved up in a small smile. Oh god, she felt the urge to put her arms around his neck and pull him to her.

"I have to go." She stammered.

"No." Draco was quick to pin her against the wall and kiss her passionately. She melted into his arms and found a part of her enjoying the closeness of him. His essence mixed with hers and they fell into a complete oblivion of kisses.

"I-" Malfoy began.

"Don't say it-" She told him.

"Why?" He asked her with want.

"Just don't." She told him, but she wanted to hear him. She wanted to hear him say it…

"I…" But before he could finish his sentence they heard a gasp. They stopped kissing abruptly pulled away from each other and looked at where the gasp had come from. 

"Oh no." Hermione said under her breath. Malfoy kept his arms around her and knew what was coming. Saw it coming, but he didn't stop it. And what was coming was Harry Potters fist.


	5. Harry knows

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in dismay.

"Potter!" Malfoy screeched falling to the ground holding his nose. But Harry just glared down at him and then shoved his wand into Malfoy's face. Malfoy attempted to get up but Harry pointed his wand closer and to his surprise Malfoy stayed where he was.

"Harry! Stop! Stop it!" Hermione was crying out but Harry didn't listen. He seemed to be looking at Malfoy as if hoping his look could kill Malfoy.

"I told you that someone would see us, Granger." Malfoy said, tapping his wand to his nose and said "_Sano_." the blood disappeared. He stood slowly and eyed Harry, "Trust me Potter it's not what you'd like to think. In fact it's truly nothing-"

"Trust you? Since when do I trust a slimy Slytherin!"Harry's face was red, "Especially one that was…" But he couldn't say the word. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but Hermione stopped him with her own wand.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. Harry, put your wand down. Let me explain." Hermione put her hand up to Harry and then he looked at her bewildered.

"Hermione…what were you doing with him?! I mean…what the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry kept his wand pointed at Malfoy but allowed himself to look at Hermione. She could see the confusion and anger burning in his eyes. Those eyes that were always so warm and loving were now cold and angry.

"Harry listen to me. The reason we were…well…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say the word kissing. She looked at Malfoy to help her out and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Go ahead Granger you can say it. We were kissing, making out, proclaiming-" But Harry cut him off by giving him a small shock on the face with his wand.

"Oh you want to do it like that do you?" Malfoy took a stance and held out his own wand.

"Harry, please calm down." Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione I don't understand. I mean one moment I'm sleeping, then next I hear someone come into my room, my trunk is halfway open and my invisibility cloak is missing. So I followed. And here I find you using my cloak to meet _him_?" He said the last word with disgust.

"That's not what happened at all!" Hermione told him getting frustrated. She could understand his emotions, but gosh he could be difficult. But Hermione put herself in his shoes, if she had found Harry kissing Pansy Parkinson she would have killed Pansy at the time and stopped talking to Harry, thinking that he had gone insane. 

"Could you just please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"Harry, this is going to sound completely insane and not to mention downright horrible…but Malfoy and I are supposedly soul mates." Hermione said the words with distaste and she and Malfoy sneered at each other.

"Not that we want to be of course. I would never fall in love with a filthy mudblood on my own time. Leave it up to destiny to make me do it." Malfoy growled.

"Shut it. You're not helping." Hermione snapped at him. Harry was obviously confused.

"Do I look like someone who wants to help?" Malfoy asked.

"Soul mates? How? You guys hate each other though." Harry narrowed his eyes at them.

"Trust me Potter, Granger and I would be happy to keep hating each other. In fact, we would be ecstatic. But thanks to a certain spell not working the hate that we are supposed to feel is turning into this annoying feeling that makes me practically sick. Why you?!" He said looking at Hermione. 

"Why me?! Why the hell is it you?! Why couldn't it have been someone with a heart?" Hermione yelled at him. Harry all of the sudden felt like he was invisible and Hermione and Malfoy were in their own little world.

"OK. Stop it both of you. Hermione as much as I love to see you tear him down, can we please just get back to the common room and talk or something? You can explain what's _really_ going on." Hermione's mouth dropped open and Malfoy snickered shaking his head as if he knew that Harry wouldn't believe them.

"He's not going to believe it Granger. We have a hard enough time believing it ourselves." Harry was surprised at how weird Malfoy was acting. He wasn't being as hateful as he usually was.

"Harry! This is the truth! Are you saying that you don't believe me?" She asked with hurt in her voice, "But we're best friends."

"Hermione if we're such best friends why didn't you tell me when you first found out? You didn't tell me anything." Harry said setting his wand to the side of him. Malfoy took his own wand and put it in his pocket.

"Oh no...this is not good." Malfoy groaned and Harry looked at him in annoyance.

"Harry, take me out of here." The urgency and fear in Hermione's voice made him forget, not entirely, but for the moment that he was angry.

"What' s the matter?" He asked approaching Hermione.

"Just take my hand and get me out of here. I can't…dammit." Harry watched in horror as Malfoy's eyes softened and he looked at Hermione the way someone in love would look at her. Before Malfoy could touch Hermione's shoulder, Harry took her hand and pulled her quickly down the hallway.

"I have to go back." Hermione cried out.

"What?!" Harry asked her, still pulling her along.

"I need to go back to him…" But Harry had quickened his pace, didn't stop, didn't look back until they were safely in the Gryffindor Commons room.

*******************************************************

Draco could feel tears sting his eyes as he saw Potter lead Hermione away. He shook his head as if trying to shake away the feeling of warmth. The feeling that felt so right, but yet so damn wrong.

"AAAGH." He cried out angrily and put his hands through his hair. Why did their passion only come out at night?, why did it even have to come out at all for that matter?

"That's very strange." He said out loud. He sat down until the feeling washed over him. After it was over, he felt back to his old self. He had to do something. Maybe a binding spell. He walked back to his dormitory and made sure to not wake any of the others. 

"I need to leave here." He said quietly. He needed to get away. He needed to run from the feeling. That awful feeling that he never thought would pulse through him the way it did. He never thought that anyone would make him feel that way, especially Granger! He decided to go out to the commons area and read by the fire. No one knew he liked to read, but sometimes he did. There was a new book he was reading on fates and prophecies. Trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He had to know why. Why the fates wanted him with her. He needed to know why his father changed his destiny. He needed to know why he was being denied the only love he might ever have. With anyone…

BACK IN THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER…

"You alright?" Harry asked, handing Hermione a cup of tea. She nodded and he saw a tear fall from her eye, "Talk to me Mione."

"It's…" She started, but stopped and just shook her head in shame.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Hermione nodded and Harry sat down next to her by the fire.

"Why did you ask me to get you out of there and then you wanted to go back? It was like you weren't really you." He said. Hermione sniffled and nodded as if understanding his confusion.

"It's how the spell begins to wear off. Malfoy and I were never supposed to hate each other Harry. We were supposed to fall in love. Change something I think. I found it in a book, about one day a pureblood Wizard would fall in love with an impure blood. Changing the wizarding world and allowing it to accept it more feely. Malfoy and I were supposed to change history I guess." Hermione's story did seem insane. But Harry knew that she was telling the truth.

"But why you?! You're so much better then him. He's not a good person, he's awful and not to mention he hates you with all of his being-" Hermione opened her mouth to correct him but he kept talking, "No. I can't understand this. Why him?!" Harry put his head in his hands and Hermione took his hand which he squeezed for comfort.

"Trust me Harry. I've been asking myself the same sort of questions."

"So if you and Malfoy were supposed to fall in love, then why on this earth were you two made to hate each other?"

"Dumbledore and a few others were forced to do the spell. Malfoy fathers threatened my life if they didn't perform it." Hermione sighed.

"So what happened?" Harry asked her quietly, scared to know the answer.

"I don't know. Dumbledore didn't tell me. But I'm guessing that it had to do with someone tampering with the spell."

"Hermione." Said Harry, his voice dawning with realization, "If Lucius threatened your life then, wouldn't you be in danger now that you and Malfoy are…"

"Yes Harry. I believe that Lucius is going to try to kill me or do something to me if not that."

"Hermione you have to leave. You have to hide! Do something, you can't just let this happen!" Harry's concern should have made Hermione feel better, but instead she got mad.

"Stun me for saying this, but I don't think that Malfoy would let his father hurt me." She said bashfully. Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared at Hermione as if she had just told Harry that she was pregnant with Malfoy's child.

"I'm dreaming. This is a dream and when I wake up in the morning none of this will have ever taken place." Harry closed his eye tight.

"Yeah, I tried that too. Doesn't work." Hermione took a sip of her tea and then gasped.

"What?"

"Why don't we…No that wouldn't work. Hmmm, hey Harry, what if _we_ changed History?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her with intrigue.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say that you and I befriended Malfoy-"

"Don't like this idea already."

"-and then…" but her voice trailed off, "Damn I have no clue on what to do."

"Maybe…maybe you should let the spell come undone." Harry's words shocked Hermione as well as himself. He swallowed and strained out the next words, "If you're supposed to love him…then, I can't believe I'm saying this, love him." Harry's eyes bored into Hermione's and he could see the fear dancing in them.

"I can't Harry." She said looking away.

"Why not?" Harry forced himself to ask. In the back of his mind he was still hoping that this was a nightmare.

"Harry, can't you imagine how awful that would be? Me and Malfoy? Us holding hands, kissing, saying-"

"Ok ok, I see your point. That would be pretty awful. But I learned from Professor Trelawney that soul mates are rare. There are hardly any left. You could love him more then anyone could ever love a human being. And as disturbing as that is Hermione, as a friend, I'm telling you to take that chance." Hermione took Harry's words in and he saw her nod slightly.

"I'm just so used to hating him Harry. So when this damn warm feeling comes over me it's…it's horrible but wonderful too." Hermione said with sadness in her voice.

"I believe that since you two hate each other with all of the passion in the world, then in reality you two must love each other more then life itself. Under any other circumstances I would send you off to live in a deserted castle where he couldn't find you…but Mione, you two are destined."

"But…but what about-" Hermione stopped herself.

"What about what?"

"What about…Ron?" This night was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Hermione, what does Ron have to do with any of this?" Harry asked, afraid to know.

"I think he likes me."

"Ron?!" Harry burst out laughing and Hermione looked taken back.

"What?" she asked as if he was insulting her.

"Ron doesn't like you Hermione." Harry said containing his laughter.

"Then why does he act like it?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Let me clear this up. Ron did like you for a little while, but then he realized how weird it would be if you two got together." Harry explained.

"Ooooh." Hermione said, realization dawning on her, "So that's why he…"

"Yeah. That's why he did that spell on himself to take away all emotions. That was horrible, he was like a zombie that week." But then Harry shook his head as if what they were talking about had no relevancy whatsoever compared to what was really going on.

"But that's not the point. Hermione, being your friend and all I'm going to have to insist that you and Malfoy explore this."

"Harry, have you gone completely bonkers? I can't be with him. I just can't!" Hermione threw her mug into the fire angrily and the flames ignited. Harry stared at the fire in surprise.

"Can't or won't? I saw the way he looked at you tonight. The way his eyes…" Harry sighed, "I couldn't believe that I would ever see so much love in someones eyes. Especially in Malfoy's."

"You saw love?" Hermione's voice was small and trembling.

"Yes Hermione. I saw more then love. Admiration."

"You saw admiration in Draco Malfoy's face?" Hermione asked him.

"Surprisingly yes." They were both quiet for a moment.

"Maybe we should go see Dumbledore." Hermione suggested, breaking the silence.

"Maybe we should." Harry agreed. Not acknowledging the time of night they headed towards his office.

****

Authors note:

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I am so not done with this fic. Trust me there is a lot more to come J 

Oh yeah, bare with me, I started reading the Harry Potter books around New Years, so I'm still in the process of learning more about J.K. Rowling's world. If you guys have any suggestions let me know!!!

-Rachel


	6. Malfoy Meets Marcy

Draco sighed and flipped the pages of the book that he was _trying _to read.

"I will never ever understand why Granger _loves_ to read for a hobby. No matter how much I might fall in love with her. That girl will always-" But he stopped himself before he could go any further. Someone was behind him. He turned to see a fellow Slytherin. A fourth year girl.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I was just coming to see if you were alright." The girl said nervously. Draco opened his mouth to remark with a snide comment but just shook his head and didn't bother.

"My name is Marcy…" the girl said inviting herself to sit across from him. Draco threw her a dirty look and she narrowed her eyes, "I just wanted to see if you were alright." she said through a bit of clenched teeth.

"Yes, I heard you the first time Marcy." He rolled his eyes, "Why are you in Slytherin if you care about another human? Slytherins are mean and hate everyone." Draco said as if he were reciting out of a book.

"My brother is in Slytherin. I believe you know him. You call him Crabbe."

"Crabbe is your brother?! He never said anything about having a sister, much less a sibling." Draco spat.

"Well are you two actually friends? I mean you hang out, but do you even know what his favorite color is? Or who's his favorite quidditch player?" Marcy had a fire in her and Draco put his book down and started at the young girl.

"One, Crabbe doesn't even know all of the colors of the rainbow, two…crabbe and I have never actually told each other anything like that." Draco shrugged.

"Why not? don't you want friends?" This Marcy girl was getting to him.

"I don't need friends." Draco said firmly.

"Everyone needs friends." Marcy pressed.

"Not me."

"I heard about what happened your first day of school." Marcy looked down, "You tried to befriend Harry Potter and he turned you away. I think that that's why you hate him so much." Marcy said making Draco cringe.

"Were you there, Marcy?" He asked her.

"well, no.."

"I didn't think so. So maybe you could just leave me alone, I'm not feeling to well right now." Draco sighed, reopening his book.

"I hate to tell you this, but I kind of have a magical gift." Marcy said, making herself more comfortable in her chair.

"Great for you, now why don't you take your magical gift and shove it-"

"You can't run from it." Marcy laughed, "If you think you can you're an even bigger idiot then you make yourself out to be." Marcy shook her head at him.

"Run from what?" Draco decided to humor her.

"The love." All of the color drained from Draco's face.

"What love? There's no love." He said nervously laughing.

"Also I thought that you would be interested to know that the girl you love will be dead soon." That's when Marcy decided to stand up and begin to leave, but Draco was on his feet in no time and blocked her way.

"What?"

"Someone's going to kill her." Marcy said bluntly.

"Who…"

"I believe you know him quite well Draco." Marcy said, looking into his gray eyes.

"Who?!"

"Think about it. Who would love to see her dead? Can you think of anyone?" For once Draco was having his first real blonde moment.

"I can only think of me." His eyes got wide, "Me?! I'm going to kill her?! I can't! oh god, you going to have to tie me up! Put a spell on me! I know that you're only a fourth year but-"

"Would you calm down? It's not you dummy." Draco looked at the girl who had dared to call him a dummy.

" Oh. Can't be Potter, definitely not weasel…."

"Are we on the same page? Or are you having major PTSD? Your father Draco. Lucius Malfoy."

"OOOOOH. Ok. That makes more sense. But, why does he want her dead?" Draco realized how stupid his question was once it left his mouth, "Don't answer that. Because I can't fall in love with her and yada yada yada right?"

"Precisely."

"You have to help me." Draco couldn't believe that he was asking for help from a fourth year girl who also Crabbe's sister.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to care about any other human beings?" Marcy asked mockingly.

"Look. I'll do anything. As long as you don't tell anyone what's going on." Draco was sure she saw his pain, because she softened a bit.

"This is partially my fault you know." She mumbled, "I wanted to see if you were alright and now you're begging me to-"

"Begging? Noone's _begging _you for anything." But she held up her hand to his mouth. He pulled away.

"do you want my help or not?" she asked him.

"As much as I hate to admit this, yes." Draco said.

"Wow, you really are changing. Maybe this is a good thing that you're falling in love."

"I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE!" He practically yelled.

"Oh you're not?" Marcy looked amused.

"Then what's that?" she asked pointing to something on his hand. He looked down in confusion and saw that he had Hermione written on him with a heart around it.

"AAAH!" He cried out and began to scrub his hand with spit, "The other part of me must have done that earlier." Draco scowled.

"Actually I think that this is quite amusing." Marcy grinned.

"Oh I'm so glad." Draco said sarcastically.

"Why don't we meet tomorrow morning? In the library? Noone would ever expect you to be there, so it will be a good place to meet." Marcy told him.

"Will she be alive tomorrow?" Draco asked her, not wanting to believe that he cared.

"Oh she'll be very much alive tomorrow. Actually I'm looking forward to watching tomorrow play out." Marcy smiled deviously and Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you know?" He asked her.

"Just that she's going to try _everything _to get you off her mind and when I say everything. I mean everything." Marcy had amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Like what?" Draco asked a bit nervously.

"Oh you will definatly see. But I do suggest that you keep your wand out of arms reach. God knows you'll be wanting to use it tomorrow."

"Marcy, just tell me."

"No. I'm going to have some fun."

"But you're supposed to be the odd ball of Slytherin." Draco argued.

"Draco, I may be nice. But I am after all a Slytherin. And besides ever since the beautiful toad incident you conducted on me…I'm quite looking forward to this." She smiled and he allowed her to pass him.

"Marcy?" He called out.

"Yes?"

"Will you just tell me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"This won't involve _Potter _will it?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" and Marcy disappeared into her dormitory. Draco ran a hand through his hair and decided to try and get some sleep. He was truly interested to see what on earth Hermione was planning. But for some reason a part of him was nervous, the part of him that had feelings for her. That part of him was terrified to see how Hermione would try to screw up what they were meant to have. Draco was annoyed at the small part of himself that he was trying to hide began to come out more.

"I will _not _fall in love with her. I will _not_ fall in love with her." He chanted. But groaned as he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would love Hermione with all of his soul and being. The thought made him want to cry.


	7. Think About It

The castle was cold at nighttime, but Harry and Hermione weren't very concerned with the temperature at that moment. The had much bigger things on their minds other then the weather.

"I don't know Harry, maybe Dumbledore won't know of anything that I can do." Hermione said nervously.

"Dumbledore is the best wizard in the world, I'm sure he has some inkling of something you can do Hermione." Harry said touching her arm. Just as they were about to round the bend they came in contact with a red haired person they both knew very well.

"Ron!" They both exclaimed.

"Harry! Hermione! What are you two doing here?" The three friends stared at each other for a moment. Then all spoke at once.

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh…just a stroll." Ron nodded.

"um…" Harry looked at Hermione. 

"Oh alright, I'll tell you all why I'm here if you tell me why you're here." Ron gave in.

"Fine. You first." Harry said.

"Alright, well you promise to not tell anyone? I'll never hear the last of it from Fred or George, so you can't tell Ginny are she'll write to them." This made Harry and Hermione almost forget why they _were _there, they looked at him curiously.

"I'm kind of seeing a girl." Ron said quietly. Harry and Hermoione's expressions told him that they weren't shocked, "What? You two aren't going to shout at me? Ask me why I haven't told you? Tell me that you can't believe I've been keeping this from you?" Ron's face turned from irritated into worried, "Is everything alright? You two aren't…"Ron's voice trailed off. Harry and Hermione looked at him in confusion and then it dawned on them and they were forced to laugh.

"Oh, no! We're not sneaking around." Hermione sniggered.

"No way. We're just going to see Dumbledore."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking a bit hurt. Hermione could tell that he was upset that they hadn't told him anything.

"Well, Harry just found out, so it wasn't like we were keeping anything. But, Ron. I think you might want to sit down for this one." Hermione told him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not dying are you?" He squeaked, tears forming in his eyes.

"No of course not! Actually I wish that that was going on instead of this." Hermione said.

"That bad? Well come on, out with it."

"Well…you see Ron. I found out that I have a soul mate." The words didn't seem too hard to say. In fact, Hermoione's short version seemed to leave out Malfoy so she didn't mind saying it.

"And…" Harry prodded.

"And…it's Draco Malfoy." Hermione waited for Ron's response. But all he did was laugh.

"No really Hermione, is it that bad? What's really going on?" Ron thought she was joking.

"This _is_ what's going on. That's why Harry and I are going to see professor Dumbledore to see if there's anything I can do." After a moment of not laughing and keeping serious face, Ron realized that what Hermione was saying was true.

"Blimey Hermione! That's terrible! How on earth are you soul mates with that insufferable git?" Ron listened as Hermione told him the gist so far.

"Harry? You actually saw them snogging?" Ron asked Harry. Harry made a face and nodded.

"I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life." Harry said miserably.

"We can't let this happen. I'm going with you two." Ron said nobly. Hermione nodded and they kept walking to Dumbledore's chambers.

"So Ron, who's this girl?" Harry asked as they came to the Gargoyle.

"Well, seeing as that poor Hermione is stuck with Malfoy I guess who I'm with won't be that big of a deal. Lavender."

"Lavender? Wow, she's pretty." Harry sighed patting Ron on the back.

"She's a great kisser too." Ron stopped grinning after seeing Hermione's glare, "But she's nice too! Geez Hermione, you'd think I was saying that all I liked about her was kissing." Ron's lip curled and they said the password. The Gargoyle opened up and they got onto the spiral staircase. It took them up to the office where Dumbledore was seated reading a book.

"Aw, Ms. Granger, I was expecting you. Although I did not know that you would be bringing Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely as well."

"Harry saw me and Draco earlier and we just…" Hermione was about to say that they had jut ran into Ron, but Harry saved her.

"Ron was worried so he came looking for us." Harry said.

"Ah. Well, would any of you like some tea?" Dumbledore conjured three chairs and three mugs of hot tea. They took a seat and Hermione ignored her tea as Ron gulped his down.

"Professor. There has got to be something I can do. Anything." Hermione pleaded.

"We discussed this last time Ms. Granger, there is nothing you can do. And I was going to tell you before you ran off that there are various potions and spells that can interact with it, but I'm not sure that any of it would really help matters." Dumbledore told her, taking a sip of his tea.

"So there are things that she can do?" Harry smiled at Hermione and she looked at Dumbledore.

"Well of course, there's always something you can do. But it won't help matters, it will just complicate them." Dumbledore explained.

"But Professor, what if Hermione keeps doing spells and potions for the rest of her life? Won't that keep Malfoy away from her?" Ron asked, a piece of crumpet in his mouth.

"Do you really want to live like that? Have to cast a daily spell just so you can avoid him?" Dumbledore gave Hermione a stern look, "Love always finds a way Ms. Granger. And what will come of Draco? Will he spend the rest of his life pining for you while you hide yourself away for the rest of your life? Doing spells?"

"What if someone else falls in love with Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Then they are unfortunate." Dumbledore said honestly.

"What if Hermione cast a spell on someone to fall in love with her? Then she cast a spell on herself to fall in love with that person? What about that?" Hermione had no clue where Harry was going with this one, but she looked at Dumbledore for his answer.

"It would be risky. Very risky. But I supposed it could be done." Dumbledore said in a soft voice.

"Alright then. Hermione, I'm your best friend. I'd do anything for you, I love you and I'm willing to do this for you." Harry took a breath, "I want you to cast a love spell on me." Harry's words made Ron choke on his crumpet and Hermione gasp.

"Harry no! I can't bring you into this. No no no no! Professor, do a sense charm on him! Harry you can't be serious." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and immediately knew that he was dead serious.

"Hermione listen to me, would you rather spend the rest of eternity with me or that dumb ass Malfoy?"

"Harry, you must understand that this could be serious." Dumbledore told him. Harry looked at the headmaster and nodded.

"I know sir, but Hermione is my best friend. And I won't let anything happen to her. I'm willing to sacrifice something like this for her." Harry took her hand and she exchanged a look with Dumbledore.

"Harry…you must be mad." Ron said to Harry, he had turned white.

"Harry…" Hermione looked back into his eyes and could feel her chest tighten.

"At least think about it." Harry whispered and he sat back and sipped his tea.

"As long as you know that I can't make you do anything or not do anything. The choice is your Ms. Granger." Dumbledore told her, "But do not say that I never warned you. Now if you three will excuse me, I'd like to retire. I have a full day tomorrow and you should really get your rest." Dumbledore said good night to them and they left his office.

"Well, that was a big success." Ron said as they walked back to their dormitories. But Hermione and Harry were both silent.

"Promise me you'll think about it Hermione." Harry told her before following Ron into the boys dormitory, "Here." He handed her a book and she looked at it.

"_Spells and Potions for the Unfortunate Witch or Wizard_." Hermione read the title, "Harry, did you get this from Dumbledore's office?"she asked him.

"Yes. There should be the spell in there. The love spell. Listen to me Hermione, you need to know that I will always be here for you. Think about the idea, then let me know, ok?" Then Harry did something that he had never done before. He kissed her forehead tenderly and let her alone to gape.

"Why me?" She said and then retreated off to bed.

****

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! There's much more! I just don't have much time on my hands. Thank you so much for reading! J 


	8. The Potion

****

Authors Note: This is NOT a Harry/Hermione! I swear. But just bare with me through this chapter ok? She will be with Draco, I promise! :P

Harry awoke to someone shaking him gently. At first he resisted, thinking it was just Hedwig wanting to play. But then after it came to him that Hedwig couldn't make such a fuss, he forced his eyes open and saw a figure above him.

"Who's there?" He asked with a bit of alarm in his voice.

"It's me, Harry." Hermione's voice woke him up completely.

"Yes?" He sat up in bed and grabbed his glasses. He scooted over so that Hermione could sit down next to him. She slowly perched on the side of the bed and held out a goblet.

"This potion will only last a few days. But I can make a more potent one this week end. I thought about it and I want to try this. See what happens. I'm just so scared to fall for him Harry. I'm so scared. But with you, you're my best friend. I trust you." Hermione told him shyly. He accepted his goblet and Hermione picked up her own goblet at the end of the bed that she had set down.

"You're sure?" Harry asked nervously. He knew that he had asked her to do this, that he wanted to. But a part of him was completely terrified.

"No. I'm not, but might as well try it." Hermione held up her goblet in front of her. Harry did the same and they paused.

"On the count of three, we'll drink it at the same time, ok?" Her voice quavered.

"Ok."

"One…Two…Three!" After three they both gulped it down. Harry was surprised to find that the potion tasted pleasantly good. Like Cinnamon and Honey, with a little bit of Vanilla. He finished the whole thing and set the goblet down. He and Hermione stared at one another for about a minute and then both had a frown on their face.

"I don't feel anything." Harry told her.

"Neither do I." Hermione looked down at her feet, fidgeting.

"Hm. Maybe it takes a little while." Harry told her.

"Yeah…you're probably right. Well I'm going to get a bit more sleep. We need to get up in an hour. So I guess I'll see you in a little while?" Hermione got up and headed to the door. But stopped and turned before she left, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I really hope the potion works. I really do."

"Me too Mione, me too."

ONE HOUR LATER…

"I hope we're having something good for breakfast. I'm starved. Being woken up in the middle of the night makes a person hungrier then usual." Ron said to Harry as they made their way down to the common room.

"I don't get it, Ron. Hermione made the potion…we drank it, but nothing." Harry was completely confused. He had thought that maybe when he had woken up he might feel something for Hermione, but he still only had friendly feelings for her and not passionate ones.

"Hey guys." Hermione said behind them. Harry and Ron said Hello and Harry gave Hermione an odd look.

"Did you do something to your hair?" He asked her.

"No. Why?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him.

"It just looks different…I don't know. More flowy? Is that even a word?" Harry looked at Ron who shrugged.

"Well, it is now. Come on, let's go to breakfast I'm starved." Hermione let Ron go in front of her while she tagged along with Harry.

"Do you feel anything for me?" She asked him quietly.

"No. Do you feel anything for me?" Harry hissed back.

"No. Maybe I did something wrong. This just doesn't make any sense."

"Or…maybe it just isn't meant to be." A painting said to them, but they ignored it and kept walking.

"Oh no." Hermione muttered as she saw Draco walk into the great hallway with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't look at him Hermione. Just ignore him." Harry told her.

"But-"

"No buts, just eat your toast and look at Neville's new haircut." Hermione was reluctant, but she did take notice to Neville Longbottoms new hair do.

"Neville, what on earth happened to your hair?" Hermione decided to ask him. Neville got beet red and put down his fork.

"Well see, my grand mum sent me these new scissors. They cut anything. So I thought that I would charm them to give me a new haircut. The got kind of out of control." Neville blushed more and went back to eating his toast.

"It's not that bad." Hermione lied, trying to make him feel better.

"Not that bad?" Ron laughed, "It looks like his head got attacked by a lawn mower." Ron sniggered along with Harry. But Hermione kept a stricken face and both boys' laughter faded out.

"Don't listen to them Neville. Their just jealous that you have the best haircut at the table. I honestly feel sorry for them." Hermione's comment made Ron stop laughing all together and Harry looked down in a bit of shame.

"So when is this potion going to kick in?" Harry muttered to Hermione.

"I don't know. Sometime soon I hope. I can feel Malfoy's eyes on my back, is he looking at me?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry hesitated and then took a peak in Malfoy's direction. Sure enough, Malfoy was staring at Hermione intently.

" Yeah. He sure is. Don't look." Harry put his hand over Hermione's and felt a warm and tingly sensation go through him. _woa_, he thought. Hermione pulled her hand back as if she had felt it too.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes. Did you?" 

"Yes." Harry took Hermione's hand again and this time the warmth shot through him like a tension spasm. Only a good one.

"Ooooh. Now I know why it didn't work. Come with me, Harry." Hermione got up and took Harry's hand leading him out of the great hall and into a little nook.

"Hermione, what are you-" But Harry was cut off by Hermione's lips and immediately felt warmth go through his body. He was surprised at how much he gave in to Hermione's advances, he couldn't believe that he was kissing his best friend, much less loving it. Hermione pulled away slowly with her eyes still closed and on her tip toes.

"Now how do you feel about me, Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, a smile playing on her lips. Harry put her hands on her hips and leaned down to give her another kiss. It was more passionate this time and he heard a tiny moan come out of Hermione. After a minute or so of kissing they pulled away to catch their breath.

"So that's why the potion didn't work. I guess we were supposed to seal it with a kiss." Hermione said.

"Clever." Harry commented. 

"So now what do we do? Act like everything is normal or do we let people know about us?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"We don't have to tell anyone about this. Malfoy will be suspicious, you know that. We have to pretend that we're still just friends." Harry explained.

"But that's going to be so hard." Harry told her putting a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I know Harry, but we must do it. Otherwise-"

"There you two are! Hey Harry, could you help me with this assignment? I know that you were good in transfiguration 5th year and I was wondering if you could help me." Ginny Weasley's voice interrupted their moment. Harry pulled his hand away from Hermione. Ginny then looked at both of them suspiciously, "Am I interrupting something?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"Of course not. You better help her Harry. I'm going to go finish breakfast, I'll save you some toast." Hermione and Harry shared a glance, then Hermione let to go back into the great hall.

"You're sure that I'm not interrupting anything?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No, we were just talking. Now what was your question?"


	9. Ginny

"Where did you two run off to?" Ron asked with eggs in his mouth as Hermione sat back down at the table.

"We realized why the potion didn't work," Hermione shrugged happily.

"Why's that?"

"We had to seal it with a kiss," Hermione answered him eating a piece of sausage.

"You two aren't going to be snogging in front of me are you? Because I'm not sure that I can stomach that," Ron said putting his fork down.

"Don't worry, you won't see it," Hermione smirked at him.

"Malfoy keeps staring over at you Hermione,"

"Does he?" Hermione said without emotion.

"Yes…you don't care?"

"Um…I don't think so…" Hermione said thinking hard, "The spell must have worked!" Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"He looks like he's about to come over here," Ron nodded his head towards the Slytherin table.

"He better not," Hermione muttered not turning around to look at Draco.

"He looks so sad," Ron was now ignoring his food.

"Don't pay him any attention," Hermione waved her hand.

"Hermione-"

"Ron I told you to leave it alone,"

"But Hermione-"

"Just eat your breakfast," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Draco's voice came out as such a surprise Hermione gasped.

"I was trying to tell you," Ron muttered shoving a forkful off eggs into his mouth.

"Um not now Malfoy, I'm eating," Hermione said without looking at him.

"I really need to talk to you…please," Hermione didn't expect to feel anything when she heard the longing in his voice but she felt herself responding to it.

"Very well," Hermione stood up slowly and Ron gave her a shocked look, "I'll be right back," She told Ron and he looked lost. Hermione walked out of the great hall with Draco behind her and they found a corner to stand in.

"So um, how are you doing?" Draco asked stupidly.

"You took me away from breakfast to ask me how I'm doing." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No…I took you away to do this," Draco cupped Hermione's face softly in his hands and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Just moments after their lips made contact Hermione pulled away.

"Malfoy I can't," She insisted.

"We shouldn't fight this Hermione," Draco put his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes tightly.

"But Draco… I…"

"Is there something going on between you and Hermione?" Ginny asked all of the sudden as Harry was looking at her paper. Caught off guard Harry forced a laugh but Ginny kept her face serious.

"Ok you are going to think this is so funny," Harry started.

"Try me," Ginny folded her arms across her chest and did not look amused at all.

"Well you see Gin…" Harry started but something caught his eye. Hermione was being held by Malfoy?! Harry gently pushed past Ginny and didn't hear Ginny calling after him. Harry felt anger build up in him and he pulled Hermione out of Draco's grasp.

"I knew it!" Draco cried out looking straight at Hermione.

"I think that you need to just leave her alone," Harry told Draco who looked as though he was trying to not feel too much pain.

"How could you Hermione? How could you?" Draco's eyes were filling up with tears but he didn't seem to care.

"There can never be an us Draco, I love Harry…" Hermione was now crying as well, "I love Harry,"

"No you don't, stop saying that," Draco put his hands through his hair and gasped for air.

"I love Harry," Hermione repeated in a whisper.

"You're killing me Hermione, bloody killing me," And with that Draco left to go up to Slytherin tower and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Does someone want to tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Ginny insisted sounding outraged, "First I find you two, then you are with Draco and now you are claiming to love Harry?" Ginny was looking as if she were about to cry.

"I do love Harry Ginny, I'm sorry but I do,"

"No…No Hermione you told me…you promised me that you would…" Ginny couldn't finish what she wanted to say. Harry knew that Ginny was in love with him but he had never returned the feelings.

"I love her too Ginny," Harry looked down at Ginny who was now red in the face.

"Does Ron know about this?" Ginny pointed out. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"It's complicated Ginny… it was the only way," Hermione tried to explain.

"I can't stand the sight of you two, I have to go… I have to be somewhere other then here," Ginny left for Gryffindor tower.

"So much for keeping this quiet," Harry sighed.

**It's true! I am updating again! Forgive me guys for not updating as much as I should be. I am now working at Starbucks and with the Holidays and everything else… I promise more updates! Please just be patient. Love you all!**


	10. Marry Me

"Oh this is terrible!" Hermione cried out into the empty corridor. Harry held out a comforting hand to her but she pulled away, "why didn't we think this over more?" she was close to tears.

"Ginny will be all right Hermione, she will," Harry told her, trying to sound soothing.

"Ok, who told Ginny?" Ron asked angrily, his voice causing the pair to jump.

"Oh, no one Ron, she saw me with Malfoy and then Harry," Hermione sighed sadly.

"You two need to get your cards straight, I'm going to go check on my little sister and make sure she isn't packing her things," Ron paused while Harry gave him a look, "You think I'm joking but she's in love with you Harry and you knew that. And so did you Hermione," Ron's look of disappointment was the end of Hermione's rope and she began to cry.

"Perhaps I should leave or something, go away for a little while?" Hermione looked at Harry sadly.

"No, you are not going anywhere. We can beat this Hermione, we can fight this. I love you,"

"Harry, I love you too, so much. But… it's because of a bloody spell. I mean, how can we fool ourselves?" Hermione's words caused Harry to cringe.

"Spell or not… what I'm feeling for you is stronger then anything I have ever felt for a person. And it's a feeling that I never want to let go of, Hermione I'm ready to get down on one knee and-"

"Don't Harry, please," Hermione pleaded through wet eye lashes.

"Marry me Hermione," Harry told her, not listening and kneeling. Hermione began to cry harder but there was a laugh and she smiled down at Harry.

"Oh Harry, please don't ask me that because you know that answer," Hermione sniffled. She watched as Harry took out his wand and said, "Accio ring." And a ring came flying through the hallway and hit his hand.

"This ring was my mum's, my father gave it to her for their marriage. Marry me and this love we have will last forever and never go away, don't you want that?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Oh Harry, I…" Hermione looked down at the ring and kept sobbing. Harry stood up and took her hand in his. Hermione let the urge to kiss him take her over and he gladly held onto her.

"Here," Harry whispered to her and set the ring into her hand, "Think about it. All you have to do is say yes," Harry kissed her on the forehead and then left her alone with her scrambled thoughts.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Hermione squeaked as she looked down at the beautiful diamond ring.

"You don't love Harry," an airy voice said and Hermione turned her head to see Luna Lovegood walking towards her.

"But I do Luna, I love him more then-"

"More then Malfoy?" Luna's question caught Hermione off guard and she couldn't answer, "You know Hermione, I know that you don't look at my opinions as good ones and you think that I'm a nutter, but I do know true love when I see it. And your true love lies with Draco Malfoy. Like it or not, your destiny is to be with him. Good day," Luna passed her and went into the dining hall and Hermione just gaped at the place where Luna had stood.

"You're not really going to do it are you?" Draco's voice caused Hermione to jump and the ring fell out of her hand. She watched as Draco kneeled down and picked up the ring as it came to a stop. He stood up and looked into Hermione's eyes, then back down at the ring.

"I don't have a choice Draco," Hermione told him softly.

"Well that doesn't sound very much like you Hermione," Draco told her, he rolled the ring around in his hand and then held it out to her, "Is this what you really want? Deny yourself true love and marry under false love?" Draco walked closer to her, she wanted to back away but she was planted to the ground.

"We can't be together," Hermione told him, trying to not cry again.

"Says who? My father? The hell with my father Hermione, I bloody love you." Draco came so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck, "Don't you get it? It took one powerful spell to keep us from loving each other, we are meant to be. We were meant to change things."

"I love Harry now," Hermione said shakily.

"Because of some spell or potion you two came up with," Draco threw Harry's ring down on the ground and it dropped with a small clink, "Not because you really and truly love him, not because he really and truly loves you," Draco looked down at the ring as did Hermione.

"It's better this way, why can't you accept that?" Hermione asked him.

"You may have found a loop hole out of this but not me, I'm standing here giving you all I can. You want a diamond ring? I'll buy you every single one in the world-"

"Stop it," Hermione told him.

"You want the best things money can buy? It's yours, you want to run off and get out of here? I'm right there with you. Anything you want, I'm yours, I'm here," Draco gently pulled her to him and she couldn't help but look up into his eyes. They held so much love that it made her feel worse and wonderful at the same time.

"You want me to free all of the house elfes Hermione? I'll do it, you want me to cook you breakfast in bed for the rest of our lives… I'll buy-"

"Oh will you shut up already?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him to make him shut up, but also because she wanted to. She needed to. She felt the difference in Draco's kiss from Harry's, Harry's was passionate and hungry. Draco seemed to savor every moment their lips parted and touched over and over again.

8 8 8 8 8 8

"You've really done it now Hagrid," Dumbledore said to Hagrid as they spied on Hermione and Draco.

"They have until the end of the week to consummate their love, or they will go back to-"

"Hating each other, yes I know. Oh why couldn't you have just obeyed the rules?" Dumbledore asked the half-giant.

"But look at em Professor, so happy and in love."

"Does Miss Granger look happy to you Hagrid?"

"Well sir, she looks very-"

"Never mind, let me rephrase that. One moment she is snogging Harry Potter her false lover and the next moment she is with her true lover Draco Malfoy… do you think that she is happy?"

"I supposed that those aren't tears of joy," Hagrid sighed.

"Not exactly no, so… we just have to wait it out," Dumbledore shrugged.

"I'm sorry Professor, honestly I am…"

"No worries Hagrid, everything will work out… I hope,"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Potion or no potion this is still ruddy fouled up," Ginny hissed at Ron after he had gotten done explaining to her.

"I know Ginny, but think about it. Who would you choose? I mean if you were Hermione? Draco Malfoy or Harry?"

"I would honor my good friends wishes and stay away from Harry," Ginny seethed.

"Right, well of course you would. But come on Gin, cut Hermione some slack."

"Let me try," Ginny took in a deep breath and held it in for a minute before letting it out, "Nope can't seem to do it."

"At least you tried, kind of," Ron sighed and looked toward the portrait hole as Harry entered. Ginny took no time in running off before Harry could reach the couch.

"So does she hate me?"

"If only she did, it would be a lot easier," Ron looked at Harry as he sat down, "You all right Harry?"

"Oh I'm great, I just asked Hermione to marry me and she didn't answer," Harry jumped as Ron shoved him harder then Harry thought Ron could shove.

"Are you bloody mental? You asked her to marry you? I can't believe you did that! What about Ginny? Oh my god, this is mad!" Ron looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Well it isn't like she said yes or anything," Harry said rubbing his shoulder where Ron had hit him.

"Whatever the answer is you popped the question! Now… here… at our age." Ron looked like he was going to be ill.

"I'm going upstairs, if you see Hermione will you tell her to meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight?"

"Oh no, I'm not doing your dirty work for you," Ron shook his head.

"Ron, please, it's not like I'm taking her up there to…"

"Fine, fine as long as you do not finish that sentence I will pass the message along."

"Thank you."


End file.
